calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
TECHNOLOGY, GLOBALIZATION AND ETHICS
What is technology? •Technology is “the organization of knowledge, people, and things to accomplish specific practical goals.”•The term ‘technology’is assigned to a broad sweep of processes such as finance, production, marketing, research and development, construction, and personnel management, to name a few.Technology –the term•Technology stems from the Greek term technewhich means art, craft or skill. Techneis derived from the Indo-European root tekswhich means to weave or fabricate. The term ‘textile’also stems from teks. Some archaeologists argue that weaving even predates agriculture, dating back to 35,000 B.C The term techneitself signifies a purpose. Technology is the skill and technique that is utilized to achieve a certain set of objectives. For example, a fabric is produced by twisting a fibre, weaving, and dying the twisted fibres. Hence, technology is an ensemble of techniques to produce useful things •Technology requires resources. Earth has provided humans with resources for a long time. People did not seem to realize the earth has only finite resources.•The term infrastructure implies an environment that could be used to develop more technologies and apply them to solve problems. Artifacts •“By acting upon either natural or artificial resources, through techniques, we alter them in various ways and thus create artifacts.”–Morton Winston•There is a difference between a clay pot and a microchip. In the case of the latter, its applications are multiple and newer innovations could be achieved with it.Most artifacts could have multiple uses. This is called polypotency.•For example, computers could be used for a variety of purposes such as playing computer games, chatting, emailing, designing, typing documents, guiding missiles or rockets, etc. Instrumental or Intrinsic End •Floppy or CDs or Pen drives are used to store data and they are not valued otherwise. (Instrumental)•But the reason I work is in order to lead a comfortable and good life. There is nothing beyond that. All my work is geared towards that end. (Intrinsic) Social Context •A technologically advanced society demands a clear division of labourto coordinate common goals.•Interestingly, the government, collectorate, panchayats, schools, colleges, hospitals, and corporations are all social and political technologies that seek to optimize the social goods. Civilization and Technology •Around 10,000 BC technological innovations occurred in the river valleys of Asia Minor and North Africa.•Civilization means building cities, which also requires economy, law and order, morality, art and commerce.•Technology became imperative for agriculture, irrigation, construction, medicine and travel. Professionalization •A settled society would not have the advantage of moving in search of food if a crop fails.•A sedentary society needs specialization of labor since human and material resources need to be pooled.•Hence, technology became imperative to feed, clothe and shelter a large group.Applications of Computer•Artificial intelligence –everywhere from guided missiles, robots, automated tools, autopilots, antilock brakes•Connecting people across the globe•Changed the media both print and electronic media forever•ARPANET OR INTRANET was invented by the US Dept of Defense to warn against Ethical Concerns •Four kinds•First, how do we reconcile traditional ethical values with the recent technological advances•For example, the Indo-US Nuclear Agreement (123 Agreement)•Euthanasia, abortions Ethical Issues •Second issue is that of aggregation problem. Production of massive urban waste and its disposal. Recycling is an option but very expensive. Plastic, lead, poisonous chemicals, water management, food production, transportation and pollution are some issues.•The third issue is of that of distributive justice. This is a thorny issue. How do we make technologies accessible to the majority rather than a minority population?•Public libraries, schools, colleges•Rural technology development•Technology literacy•The fourth issue is that of sustainable technologies. One reason to oppose the Nuclear Deal is that the nuclear waste that has been produced would last for 10,000 years which would be jeopardize our future generations. Source •Morton E. Winston and Ralph D. Edelbach, Society, Ethics, and Technology, California: Thomson-Wadsworth, 2006.